


Music to His Ears

by kikabennet



Series: Raising Yevgeny Milkovich [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Accidents, Children, Cute Kids, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Doctors & Physicians, Domestic, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hospitals, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Siblings, Uncle Iggy, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 12 of the "Raising Yevgeny Milkovich" series and a direct sequel to "Theirs Alone". Yevgeny was involved in a hit and run accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to His Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading and interested in this series. And again, forgive my unrealistic doctor talk. I can't write doctors :(

“Daddy?”

 

It was music to Mickey's ears. The three of them-Mickey, Ian, and Svetlana, had stayed at the hospital all afternoon, all night, and it was now nearing five in the morning. Svetlana was asleep in a nearby chair and Ian had gone to Fiona's to check on Gavrel and Izzy.

Yevgeny's eyes opened, and they were puffy and hazy-looking. His voice sounded raspy, but it was all perfect because he was awake and talking, speaking Mickey's favorite word. He quickly moved to the side of the bed.

“Hey, Kiddo,” he said, stroking some of his son's hair which was stiff around his bangs with dried blood. He kissed his forehead and his cheek.

“My mouth is really dry,” Yevgeny said.

“You want some water?” Mickey asked, still stroking his hair, touching his face, unable to keep his hands off of him.

He turned and hissed, “Lana! Lana!”

“Mm...” Svetlana stirred and then she was fully alert, moving beside Mickey.

“Mom?” Yevgeny rasped out, and Svetlana kissed him too, murmuring things in Russian. She pressed the call button for the nurse.

“Do you remember what happened?” Mickey asked him. “Do you know where you are?”

Yevgeny shook his head.

“My mouth is dry,” he said again.

A nurse entered the room and gently pushed between Mickey and Svetlana.

“Hello, Sir!” She bubbled, like it was the middle of the afternoon instead of what should be the middle of the night. “Doc is on his way. How are you feeling?”

“Says he's thirsty,” Mickey said, looking at his son.

“That's good,” the nurse said. “Talking, I mean. I'll get you some water.”

“Thank you,” Yevgeny slurred, remembering his manners. He started to try and sit up and then sobbed in pain, falling back onto the pillow with a pitiful “Ow!”

“Hey!” Mickey said, not intending to sound so forceful.

Yevgeny started to cry and Svetlana cried too, stroking his cheek. Mickey folded his lips in, desperately wishing he could do more for his little boy. Another nurse, younger and thinner, returned with a styro foam cup filled with cold water. It had a straw in it.

“Wanna hold it for him, Dad?” The older, chubbier nurse asked.

Mickey nodded and held out the cup, holding the straw in place. Yevgeny, still confused, tried to sit up again, but Mickey stopped him and Svetlana told him something in Russian.

A man walked in holding a chart and said, “Hello, All. I'm Dr. Russo.”

He looked at the chart and said, “What an interesting name. Yev-Jenny.”

“Yevgeny,” Svetlana corrected him.

“I like it,” Dr. Russo said. He tapped his chart gently against the bed-railing. “Well, Yevgeny, you are one tough kid, you know that?”

He looked the chart over again. “You're recovering at a very good rate. Mom and Dad, the good news is he's awake and breathing and talking-the brain-scans came back great.”

Svetlana smiled a little. “That is good news?”

“Great news,” Dr. Russo agreed, smiling. “I would like to do a couple of extra x-rays to make sure nothing followed up with the bleeding. He has three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a pelvic fracture-that's the one that concerns me the most right now. I'd like to do a bone scan...”

He looked at Yevgeny and pulled a small flashlight from his pants pocket, looking into Yevgeny's glossy-looking eyes.

“Do you know who's president?” He asked.

Yevgeny told him.

“Do you know the identity of Batman?” Dr. Russo asked.

Yevgeny told him that too.

Mickey tried to get him to drink from the straw again and Yevgeny attempted to hold the cup himself, but couldn't.

“Let Papa help you,” Svetlana said in English, a language she rarely spoke to her children in.

Yevgeny whimpered as Mickey put the straw between his lips.

“This is normal,” Dr. Russo assured them. “He's been under heavy medication, plus with all of the trauma and confusion, patients can be very emotional.”

“Dad, stop,” Yevgeny sobbed, turning his head.

“You said you were thirsty,” Mickey argued, his heart breaking for causing Yevgeny any sort of discomfort.

“You said broken hip concerns you?” Svetlana asked the doctor. “Why?”

“Well, in children it's rare,” Dr. Russo said. “I mean, he was involved in a terrible accident so that makes sense, but complications are high in pediatric hip problems.”

“Complications?” Svetlana's eyebrows furrowed.

“Surgery, therapy,” Dr. Russo said. “After a bone scan, we'll find out if it's displaced, and hopefully with some traction and physical therapy after, there won't be any need for it.”

“Traction?” Svetlana sounded like an echo.

“I gotta call Ian,” Mickey said with a sigh. “Can you see if you can get him to drink this?”

He passed the cup to Svetlana and stood up fully, leaning back down to kiss Yevgeny again. Dr. Russo promised to inform them with more information and left the room, giving the nurses some information on his way out. Mickey started to walk away to get his phone and Yevgeny shifted uncomfortably.

“Daddy, I have to pee,” he said.

“Go ahead, Honey,” the younger nurse said. “You have a bed pan.”

Yevgeny's tired, druggy eyes widened the best they could in sheer horror.

“You want me to pee in the bed?” He rasped out miserably.

“You can't get up,” the nurse informed him. “We have a pan for you.”

Yevgeny's bottom lip trembled and he cried pitifully. Svetlana looked at Mickey for help. Mickey bit his bottom lip and handed her the phone.

“Call Ian,” he said, snapping back into fuck-all Mickey mode.

He looked at the nurses. “Hey, leave us alone for a minute? Me and the kid?”

The two nurses stared at him. Mickey stared back, eyebrows raised. He waved them away and Svetlana helped in escorting them out. Mickey shut the door and walked back over to the bed.

“I don't wanna pee in this bed,” Yevgeny choked out, still in tears.

“I know you don't,” Mickey said. “But, you know what? We're guys. We don't care where the fuck we go, right?”

He stared at his bottle of water across the room.

“Wanna go in a bottle?” He suggested. “It's actually kinda fun. Uncle Iggy and me used to do it for no good fuckin' reason other than we were morons.”

Yevgeny almost managed a half smile.

“You did it before?” He asked in a small, scratchy voice.

“Hell, if I could lay in a bed in piss...” Mickey let out a short scoff, trying to make the situation seem totally different.

“I'll go in the bottle,” Yevgeny finally said.

“Wouldn't be a Milkovich if you didn't,” Mickey said, moving across the room to pick up the bottle. He carried it over to a small closet-looking part of the room with no door, but a sink and a toilet. He poured out the water and carried the bottle back over to the bed.

Yevgeny used his good arm to stick the bottle under the thin blanket, wincing as he had to lean up just a little to adjust himself. He relieved himself into the bottle-loudly, and looked at his father awkwardly.

“It's the shit, right?” Mickey grinned with a half shrug.

Yevgeny nodded, smiling a little. Mickey took the bottle back from him and got rid of it in the faux-bathroom and then opened the door to see if Svetlana was outside. She came in with the phone to her ear and handed it to Mickey who chatted briefly on it and when he hung up he said, “Ian's on his way.”

\----------------

  
Ian wasted no time kissing and gently cradling Yevgeny as soon as he got into the room, taking the boy's face in his hands.

“Oh my God,” he breathed.

Mickey briefed him on what the doctor had told them, and Ian nodded, not really paying attention. He kept his attention on Yevgeny.

“They do bone scan tomorrow,” Svetlana said. “For his hip.”

“Lip and I were talking,” Ian told them, holding Yevgeny's hand, rubbing his thumb over it. “A detective called-Lip and I talked to him-”

“Detective?” Svetlana asked.

“It was a hit and run, 'Lana,” Mickey reminded her.

“He said all they can do is keep an eye out for vehicles with shady looking front damage-maybe that match the paint of Yevvie's bicycle, but that's about all they can do for now,” Ian said.

“You remember?” Svetlana asked their son. “What the car looked like?”

Yevgeny stared straight ahead, breathing heavily.

“It wasn't a car. It was a truck. I think it was blue,” he said. “Like a dark blue. Like that truck Uncle Joey had that one time. When he had that dog in the back.”

Ian said, “Lip thinks we should talk to your brothers. See if we get the truck if they-if we- can, you know, take care of it ourselves.”

“Fuck yes we will,” Mickey said, like Ian shouldn't even have to ask.

“Why they hit child and no stop?” Svetlana asked.

“Drunk, scared,” Ian replied, shaking his head in disgust. “Some people are like that.”

“Can I have some water again?” Yevgeny asked.

Ian got up and returned with a bottle of water from the vending machine and a straw. Yevgeny was more willing to let someone help him drink now, and then he told them he was tired. He noticed the sun coming in through the thick curtains.

“Should I stay awake?” He slurred. “It's morning.”

“No, Buddy,” Ian told him, fixing his blanket and pillows. “You go ahead and sleep.”

“Are you going home?” Yevgeny asked worriedly.

“Someone will be here,” Svetlana told him. “We take turns, okay?”

“I'll take the first shift,” Ian said. “You guys head back to Fiona's. Gavvie and Izzy are worried sick.”

Svetlana nodded and gave Yevgeny a kiss, finally speaking to him in Russian again. Mickey kissed him too, scrunching his hair a little.

“Everything's gonna be okay,” he told him. “I love you.”

Ian pulled up a chair beside the bed and stroked some of Yevgeny's hair. Yevgeny was out almost immediately and even though Ian fought to stay awake, he soon followed.

\-----------

Svetlana and Mickey picked up the little ones from Fiona's. Izzy looked around once they were in the car and asked, “Where's Yevvie?”

“Yevvie's at the doctor,” Mickey said. “He got a big ouch in the road.”

“I wanna see Yevvie,” Gavrel said. “I want my brother.”

Svetlana turned around in the passenger seat and said, “Soon” followed by something in her native tongue. Mickey and Svetlana were tired, but they knew the kids had slept all night so they weren't tired, so when Mickey returned home, he and Svetlana agreed to watch the kids in shifts while the other slept. Mickey eagerly took the first nap. Before he did, he called Iggy to give him an update.

“That's great, Bro,” Iggy said. “Can I go up and see the little monster?”

“Not a good time, Man,” Mickey said. “He just fell asleep. Poor kid. He was humiliated because we had to hold his cup for him and he has to piss in a bedpan.”

“Sounds like a dream come true,” Iggy said. “Hey, Bro, I talked to Ian's brother a few minutes ago. What's his name? Chin?”

“Lip,” Mickey said, trying not to chuckle.

“Oh, well fuck his retard name,” Iggy said. “Anyway, he wants to help us catch and murder the fucker that fucked up Yev. Does Yev know anything about who hit him? What the car looked like?”

“A blue truck like your old Toyota piece of shit,” Mickey said. Probably South Side. They were haulin' ass through this neighborhood. We live on one of the quieter streets.”

“We're gonna get this asshole,” Iggy said. “Fuck him up real good.”

His tone changed back to sweet, ignorant Iggy. “So when can I go see him?”

 

To Be Continued...

 


End file.
